Between Black and Red
by Ex Mentis
Summary: Eddie Brock returns and is no longer controlled by Venom. He wants to repay for his sins. He also has feelings for Peter. Problem is, there's one other alien symbiote whose host has a non-platonic interest in Peter. Slash  which means guyxguy romance .
1. Reunions And Apologies

**About mid-November I was contacted by Raylena Starrling (another author here on , go see here fics!) who wanted to do a collaboration with me. And here it is (or at least the first chapter). It isn't much, but trust me: it's gonna get real good soon. At any rate, Raylena wrote the first half of this chapter and I wrote the second half. I hope you all enjoy it and please, and for every review you post on this fic please be sure to send a PM Raylena; this was her own idea! I'm just helping with the writing and grammar.  
**

**Okay? Okay! Here we go!**

**Neither Raylena Starrling or I own Spider-Man...pity.**

**

* * *

Between Black and Red**

**1 - Reunions and Apologies  
**

Eddie Brock, or Venom as he was known by the media, looked at the high school that he used to go to with eyes full of sadness and longing. After he had grown a better, and more firm grip, on his sanity, Eddie couldn't believe that he'd left behind his home, friends and family just so that he could get revenge for something so trivial. He felt even sadder that, because of his current status as a villain, he couldn't see the one person that he wanted to see the most. And that person was Peter Parker.

The former friend of the web-slinger knew that Peter wouldn't let him come within a quarter inch of him because of the trouble he caused in the past, especially the whole outing him as Spiderman incident, even if he managed to take suspicion off himself. And oddly enough, Eddie seemed to miss Peter more than he missed anyone else. He guessed that it was because he and Peter were so close but he couldn't help but feel that there was something more to that feeling.

It was more than simple friendship; that much he knew. So what could this other feeling be? Eddie wished he knew, but that wish never seemed to come true. So instead, the blonde settled for speculation. However, Eddie's self-reflection was giving the black symbiote that attached itself to him a headache (if the thing had a head).

"**Stop concentrating so much, Edward. You think too loud and it gives me a headache. I share your brain, remember**?" exclaimed the black symbiote, or Symbio, as Eddie dubbed him, in an annoyed tone.

"Well deal with it, Symbio. I'm trying to figure something out. And quit calling me Edward," Eddie replied back.

"**Then stop calling me Symbio, you annoying brat! Gracious, it's time's like this I wish that I had one of those Earth animals as a host! At least it wouldn't over-think and give me a headache**!" Symbio complained.

"It's that over-thinking that got both our sanity back." Eddie retorted.

Suddenly a bell rang and the entire student population of Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School came pouring out of the doors. Eddie waited patiently for one particular student to come out. It wasn't long before a familiar mop of brunette hair came out of the building. Eddie starred in admiration at the young man.

Peter Parker was a rarity amongst teenagers. He was responsible, trust-worthy, and he didn't abuse the power he'd been given (at least not after the death of his Uncle). Eddie found those attributes quite appealing, and he wanted nothing more than to prove to Peter that he had those attributes too. That was the whole reason for why he was back in the city.

He watched Peter as the younger boy turned a corner and began walking down a road. Eddie followed, hoping that he could get close enough to the boy to explain things to him. It wasn't going to be easy, and Eddie didn't want to end up hurting him.

For about four blocks Eddie followed Peter until Eddie rounded a corner and found that Peter wasn't there! Eddie looked around trying to see if he could find the boy.

"**He is hiding; that means he is on to us**!"

Eddie noticed a lock of brunette hair quickly disappear behind the corner of a building which led into an alley. Eddie ran for the alley, and just as he rounded the corner he found himself hanging midair, a noose around his right ankle. He was far enough into the alley that no one outside noticed.

Eddie turned and saw Peter coming out from behind a dumpster, his face showing anger and a hint of fear.

"Venom," he spat, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Listen Bro, I know this looks bad, but you gotta believe me…I'm not Venom anymore."

Eddie noticed a glint of hope in Peter's eyes, but there was also a bit of suspicion. "So you got rid of the symbiote?"

Eddie sheepishly replied, "No."

The hope that Eddie had seen died immediately; nothing but anger and suspicion in Peter's hazel eyes. "It's still attached to you?"

"Yes."

"Then give me one good reason not to kill you, after all you've done."

"Because I want to make up for those sins, because I want to be a hero instead of a villain...and, because…I want to make amends with you. I want us to be friends again…bro's!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Nice speech; how long did it take you to think it up?"

"Pete, I'm being serious. I've been working on myself and the symbiote. Neither of us are insane, vengeful, overtaken-by-anger nut-jobs anymore! Neither of us intends to hurt anyone. Neither of us intends to hurt you."

Peter looked straight into Eddie's eyes, looking for some sign that his best friend and bro was telling the truth. Deep down he badly wanted what was happening to be true. He wanted Eddie back. He looked up to the Eddie. He owed Eddie for everyday that they were in school and Eddie had protected Peter from Flash Thompson and his ilk.

Peter walked over to where the web was attached to the wall and pulled it off. He then eased Eddie down to the ground. He then walked over to Eddie and looked at the older boy with a dead-serious glare in his eyes.

"You saved my hide countless times back in school. For that I still owe you, which is why I'm letting you go. But if I get the slightest notion that any of this is a lie, I will bring you down. Permanently."

A slight shiver ran down Eddie's spine at Peter's cold glare and harsh tone. He never knew Peter could be this…forceful. Despite the foreignness of such traits, Eddie couldn't help but find them appealing in Peter.

An exasperated voice from within Eddie's head muttered, "**Stupid adolescent meat-bags…**"


	2. The Suit With Two Faces

**Hurray! Raylena Starrling and I are pleased to present Chapter two of our joint venture into Eddie/Peter slash! XD**

Some important things to know about Symbio: As a result of being bonded first to Peter and then to Eddie (and going through some crap which you'll find out about in this chapter) Symbio considers himself a 'he' and a singular entity. That means the use of 'I' instead of 'we'.

Spectacular Spider-Man and it's characters belong to neither myself or Raylena Starrling...a real pity I assure you.  


**

* * *

Between Black and Red**

**2 - The Suit With Two Faces  
**

The two young men left the confines of the alley and continued on together. Peter was curious as to where Eddie thought he was going; the older man's apartment was to the west, not south. But in the spirit of giving Eddie the benefit of the doubt Peter decided not to question it. By now, the sun was low enough that it was beginning to hide itself behind the myriad skyscrapers.

"Hey, um…thanks," Eddie stuttered. He hadn't really been sure what to say in this awkward silence, but it was better than nothing.

Peter looked away and said, "Your welcome." His tone wasn't as bitter as it had been before, but there was still some distrust there. Eddie was ashamed for being the reason it was there.

Their silence was interrupted by the sirens of a police car. Not too long after they saw two rough looking men in an '86 Mustang zoom past with two police cars giving chase. No one was firing guns…yet. In a split second Peter ran into the alley closest to them and while running stripped off his clothes revealing his Spider-Man suit underneath. With mask firmly in place he aimed his arm up at the building in front of him, pressed his two inner-most fingers to his palm, and up he swung.

It took a few swings to catch up with the Mustang but it hadn't taken long at all. Dropping down from his last swing he landed on the roof of the car. He leaned over and peered into the windshield.

His spider-sense fired a little too late, for he found himself staring into the barrel of a Glock 22.

Before he could leap away, he felt something sticky wrap around his waist and pull him away. During his backwards trip through the air he watched as a tall, built figure in pitch black with windblown blonde hair wrenched the roof off of the car and pulled the two men out. The figure then jumped off, threw the two men towards a nearby lamp-post, before shooting what looked like thick black webbing at them, effectively sticking them to the lamp-post.

The black figure then ran over to Peter and Peter finally got a good look at him. It was a cross between his suit and Venom's. It had venom's large white spider symbol on it, but the hands and head were different. On the hands, the top half of all the fingers were uncovered, like biker's gloves. As for the face, all that covered it were two black patches over the eyes, with white eye shapes in the middle of each patch. The two patches wrapped around to the back of the head and went straight down to the rest of the suit.

Peter was completely in shock.

It was _Eddie_ in that suit!

Eddie ripped off the webbing on Peter before motioning Peter to follow him. Eddie then leaped up into the air, shooting a web, and swinging from it.

If Peter weren't in so much shock he'd be mad as hell that someone was stealing his shtick.

Peter followed Eddie to the top of a nearby church and into its bell tower. Once there Peter pulled off his mask and watched in amazement as Eddie's eye patch's melted away and into the rest of his suit.

"H-how did you? When di-? _Huh_?"

Eddie chuckled at the confused younger man. "It's kind of a long story. A month and a half after I got carted away to the State Mental Institution I was approached by Dr. Strange. He had come across Symbio while chasing some demon or another through Manhattan's sewers. After studying it he discovered that I was the last to wear it. Despite the gene cleanser it still held a bond to me...but only a mental bond." Eddie chuckled. "You remember what happened, right? Symbio practically melted off of me!"

'**You say that so cavalierly, yet only because you did not experience true pain that day. It was far worse for me than you; like a white hot scalpel slowly, agonizingly, skinning you alive…yet no physical marring.**'

Noticing Peter's weird look Eddie said, "Symbio was talking to me. Apparently the gene cleanser did more harm to him that it did to me; said it was like a white hot scalpel skinning him alive."

"Hmmm," Peter said as the gears in his head began to turn. "That strengthens my hypothesis that the symbiote's bond is based off a genetic mutation. When the gene cleanser was brought into your system it acted like acid on a piece of rope tying two things together."

Eddie snorted in amusement, "Anyway, Strange brought me to his mansion and began working with me and Symbio. I had to learn to control my anger and shed my dependency on the power Symbio granted me in exchange for the anger. Symbio, on the other hand, had to learn to feed off of something other than negative emotions. We spent about eight months there meditating, drinking these weird potions, and other stuff. Eventually we got to the state you see before you!" Eddie smiled proudly at himself.

"Wow. It sounds like Dr. Phil is going to have to step it up a notch if he wants to compete with that," Peter said.

Eddie chuckled. "I guess so," he replied.

'**Oh sure, make jokes of my ordeal. When you have to go through a hippy treatment with a warlock as old as Custard's Last Stand being your doctor I'll laugh my molecules off!'** Symbio shouted in an annoyed tone and huffed like an angry child.

Peter saw another weird look on Eddie's face. "Is Symbio talking again?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, and he didn't appreciate that Dr. Phil comment," Eddie said.

"Well tell Symbio that I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Now we should probably head to solid ground and then get to your apartment," the web-slinger said. Eddie nodded in agreement and the two web-slung themselves to the ground.

When the teens hit the ground they ducked into an alley and Peter put on his regular clothes and took off his mask, placing it in his backpack.

"I have to say, Petey, quick change artists got nothing on you," Eddie commented with a smile. Peter chuckled.

"Thanks, I do what I can. So what are you going to do about Symbio? You can't just walk around looking like the negative Spiderman from the third dimension," Peter said.

"Don't worry, we have that all worked out. Symbio has been practicing a little trick since we've been with Dr. Strange and I think that you'll find it to be very interesting," Eddie said as he stepped back from Peter.

The teen closed his eyes and the black skin began to slide off him until it was a melted pile of black and white. This disturbed the young hero and he was about to ask Eddie was going on until the blob started to move. Peter stepped back in shock and looked at the blob as it started to take the shape of something. It began to look like some sort of four-legged creature and this confused the young brunette even further. What kind of form was Symbio taking? Finally the web-head got his answer when Symbio's form was completely shaped. He was...he was...

A border collie!

"Are you serious?" Peter asked in utter and absolute shock. Eddie smiled and walked over to the symbiote dog and scratched his floppy ears.

"Pretty cool, isn't it? During our treatment from Dr. Strange, Symbio learned how to shape-shift. So now rather than hide him in a backpack he can just take the form of a dog to stay under the radar. But he can only keep his form for half a day until he loses all of his strength, then he has to reattach himself to me again to regain energy," Eddie explained.

"Oh, wow. He certainly never could do that with me before. Um...Symbio is a he, right?" Peter asked.

'**No Parker I'm a female, I just have a wiener because it's a birth defect.'** Symbio said sarcastically.

Peter gasped in shock at the voice he heard.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the doctor said that since you used to be bonded to Symbio your mind is open to his telepathy. We're the only ones who can hear him, so don't worry," Eddie said. Peter seemed to have calmed down from the shock after hearing this.

"Okay. Well that explains it. Is there anything else I should know?" Peter asked.

'**Yes, those jeans make your hips look like you had them carved into the shape of an hour-glass.'** Symbio said with a smirk on his canine face.

Eddie chuckled while Peter growled in annoyance.


	3. The Start of Something New

**Today's sappy and kind of short chapter is brought to you by the song "Start of Something New" from High School Musical. This chapter is fluffy and involves the final bit of rebuilding between Peter and Eddie. Next chapter will hopefully be longer and will see Aunt May and (hopefully) Gwen Stacy.**

Thanks go to 'spiderwriters', 'Dario Argento Syndrome', and 'dreamcatcher shadow' for their reviews. It's good to know that Raylenna's and my work is appreciated!

**As always, Spectacular Spider-Man and all it's characters belong to Marvel...not us.  
**

**

* * *

Between Black and Red**

**3 - The Start of Something New  
**

Peter and Eddie were walking on the sidewalk to the older web-slinger's apartment with Eddie's 'dog' Symbio walking beside them. As they walked Peter and Eddie were talking about how they were going to explain just how Eddie came back and why he left in the first place.

"Why worry about it now?" Eddie asked. Peter gave him an "_Are-you-serious?_" look before answering.

"Because now that you're back people are going to start asking questions; why you were carried away on a stretcher screaming that you're Venom and that you'll kill Spiderman one day for example." Peter explained.

"Oh, right. I guess then we probably should think of something." Eddie said.

'**Why don't you tell them that during the incident you got hit on the head, became insane, and were taken to an asylum?'** Symbio offered. The two teenagers looked at him with unbelieving expressions. **'What? That was my idea, where's yours?' **Symbio asked expectantly.

"I don't have one yet but I'll think of something, in the meantime though you should lay low until we come up with a viable solution." Peter said.

'_I just hope that I won't have to lay low for long. I want to have the chance to live my life and prove to Peter that I changed. I just hope that he believes me_,' Eddie thought to himself.

Eventually the two made it to Eddie's apartment without being noticed by anyone.

"Here's your apartment. I guess you'll go in now." Peter said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I uh, I guess I will." Eddie said nervously.

There was a long silence, neither boy moved, and Symbio looked back and forth between the two young men. He rolled his eyes and decided that if neither boy was going to talk then he would.

'**Oh, come on now, you both know that you have something to say to each other so just come out and say it already!'** the symbiote canine shouted telepathically. While no one else heard the shout Eddie and Peter sure did and cringed at the loudness. They looked at each other and for a moment got lost in one another's eyes until Peter finally spoke.

"Well, since you saved my life earlier and all, I could repay you by making you lunch. I mean, I have a few hours to kill so I could cook for you and maybe help you clean around the place. That is, if you want me to." Peter said in an awkward manner. Eddie thought this over for a minute.

'_Maybe I could let Pete stick around. I mean, if we're going to start acting like the way we used to, then what better way to do that than to spend time together for the next few hours_?' Eddie thought. After a minute he answered his friend.

"Sure, I'm not expecting any company anyhow." Eddie said with a smile. Peter smiled back.

"Great. Then let's go in." Peter said.

"Yeah, uh, let's." Eddie said back.

'**Gracious heavens, not this again; let's go already!'** Symbio shouted.

"Keep your fur on, Snoopy." Peter said jokingly and ruffled the top of Symbio's furry head, which was surprisingly soft and smooth despite the fact that the symbiote alien normally had slimy feeling skin.

Symbio growled in response to the treatment.

'**While I may look like a dog, that does not mean I enjoy being **_**treated**_** like a dog!'**

Peter but his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it," he said, trying to placate the alien symbiote.

Eddie chuckled before pulling out his keys and unlocking the door to his apartment. He opened the door and stepped through, his hand automatically reaching for the light switch as it had dozens of times in the past. The apartment looked different than the last time Eddie had been here. Usually books, papers, and unwashed clothing would be strewn all over the place. This didn't appear to be the case; there wasn't even a speck of dust.

"Landlord must have come and cleared it all out. Shouldn't be surprised really, I haven't been here in over nine months after all, and I had a rent payment due four months ago," Eddie said. He was a little upset; he hoped the landlord didn't just throw all his stuff away.

Without giving it a second thought Peter said, "Well, maybe you can stay with me and Aunt May for a while, at least until you get back on your feet. We both know she'd love to have another person to coddle and feed." A smile spread across Peter's face as he thought about the truth behind the statement.

Eddie chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure she would, but I don't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense, we've got plenty of space and money-wise we're doing all right." Peter looked up at Eddie, concern clear in his eyes. "I know I didn't make this very clear all those months ago when I first started being Spider-Man, but my friends mean more to me than anything. I'm not going to let you just sleep on the side of the road. You're staying with us and that's final, understood?"

It was Eddie's turn to put his hands up in a surrendering fashion. "Okay, okay, easy there. You're even pushier and more stubborn than Gwen, Bro."

Peter chuckled. "That happens when you spend a lot of time with her." He then blushed when he realized what he had said and its implications. Before Eddie had turned into Venom he and Gwen had gotten really close.

Eddie turned away, not really hurt, but not really happy either. "Oh. So you and Gwen are…you know?"

"No!" Peter exclaimed, "Well, I mean…we were for a bit, but it didn't work out." Peter smiled wistfully. "It never felt right with anyone, not MJ, not Liz; no one."

Eddie perked up a bit at this. Placing a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder he said, "Hey, don't sweat it Bro. You'll find someone someday, and I'm sure they'll be amazing."

Peter smiled, enjoying this moment. How long had it been since He and Eddie had been as close as they were now? Not for a long time. Having Eddie attending college didn't help, and Peter's duties as Spider-Man hadn't been much better. The symbiote had been the final nail in the coffin.

But that was all over. Things were different. They would be different.

They left the apartment, locking it, and hailed a taxi to take them to the suburban community where Peter and his Aunt May lived.


	4. Explaining Things

**Todays chapter is a little longer than usual, but that's because of the long wait you've all endured. School is in full swing now and I got caught up in it. That, plus I still don't have the privacy of my bedroom back makes it tough to write. Oh well.**

**Raylenna and I own NOTHING! It's all to Marvel and WB (or CW, whatever).  
**

**

* * *

Between Black and Red**

**4 - Explaining Things  
**

The taxi ride had been quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Peter and Eddie both took turns sending glances towards the other. Symbio lay between the two and easily took notice of their shy glances at one another. He found their behavior absolutely ridiculous. He did, however, understand that today had marked the first time in a long time that these two had been so close. Circumstances had pulled both boys away from each other, and now being back together like they had been in the good 'ole days was strange.

'_**These two probably don't even yet realize just where there thoughts and feelings for each other could lead them,'**_ Symbio thought privately to himself.

Less than 20 minutes later and the taxi pulled to the curb. Peter, Eddie, and Symbio disembarked from the vehicle and the two young men split the bill fifty-fifty. As the cab pulled away Eddie looked over to Peter's home and suddenly felt scared, all the local stations had to have broadcasted his little fit all those months ago. How would Aunt May react? What would she think?

Peter, feeling Eddie's tension and fear, grabbed his hand and smiled comfortingly to Eddie. "I'm here for you," Peter said.

Eddie smiled in thanks before the two walked up to the door. Peter opened it and yelled, "Aunt May, I'm home! And I've brought a friend."

From somewhere in the back, probably the kitchen, both young men heard a frail but strong-willed voice say, "I'm back here cooking dinner; should be ready in about fifteen minutes. Would your friend like to stay and eat with us?"

Not even a second after Aunt May's question did Eddie's stomach give a rumble and as a result Peter couldn't help but laugh. "I'll take that as a yes," Aunt May's amused voice said, still in the kitchen. Aunt May seemed to have a gift for hearing empty stomachs growl from a mile away.

Still giggling a little Peter said, "I'll run up to my room and drop my back-pack there. I'll be right back." Eddie nodded before Peter ran up the stairs.

'**I remember these smells,'** Symbio said, **'this house always smelled of food. **_**Good**_** food. I remember when I was bonded with Peter, he so enjoyed his Aunt's cooking, even though he detested her cooking for him. He once tried to learn how to cook for himself and give his Aunt a vacation from it. He nearly burned down the whole kitchen.'**

Eddie laughed, amused at the idea of Peter cooking, or trying to. By now Peter was descending the stairs and was raising a querying eyebrow at Eddie's laughing.

"Symbio said he remembered this house always smelling of food, and that you once tried to cook for your Aunt."

Peter tried to frown but the corners of his lips kept jerking upward. Instead he settled for sticking his tongue out at Eddie before the two walked into the kitchen.

Aunt May was right across from them in front of the stove stirring some substance that was in a medium sized pot. Her back was facing them. Peter cleared his throat and said, "Aunt May, you remember Eddie right?"

Immediately Aunt May let go of the spoon she'd been stirring with. Her back went ram-rod straight and she quickly turned to look at the two young men.

Eddie smiled sheepishly and waved at Aunt May. "Hey Aunt May, how are you?"

Still shocked she looked over to Peter who had much the same expression as Eddie did on his face. "Peter, what is he doing here? Didn't he get sent to the mental ward about nine months ago?"

Peter rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yeah, it's kind of a long story. How about we all sit down?"

Aunt May nodded before turning the stove top to low so the pot's contents wouldn't scorch while she was away before pulling out a chair from the table and sitting down upon it. Peter and Eddie followed and soon all three were sitting around the table: Peter and Eddie looking anxiously between themselves and Aunt May while Aunt May was looking both shocked and stern at both young men.

It was then that Aunt May noticed Symbio sitting by Eddie.

"Well now, who's this little fellow?" Aunt may asked as she walked over to the alien in disguise and petted him on the head.

"Oh, um, this is Symbio. He's my new dog," Eddie said nervously. Symbio made a shocked bark at the statement and looked at Eddie with equal shock on his face.

'**You're new what? If I recall correctly, Edward, I have no binding slave collar around my neck that makes me your anything!'** Symbio exclaimed angrily.

'_I know Symbio, but just suck it up and deal with it for now, at least to keep up appearances with Aunt May. It's not like you can tell her that you're really an alien life-form from another planet_," Eddie said.

'**I couldn't if I tried. The only sounds I can make when I'm in this form are dog sounds and she can't pick up on my telepathy waves,'** Symbio said.

"Well you're certainly an adorable little dog, aren't you? You have a very glossy coat, and you look quite healthy," Aunt May said with a smile as she scratched Symbio's ears. While the canine-formed alien didn't find the petting unpleasant, it still annoyed him that this human was so close.

"Yeah, what can I say? I spoil old Symbio. And when it's time to take a bath he practically jumps in the water," Eddie said with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't over sell it, Brad Pitt," Peter whispered to Eddie.

'**I agree with Peter, Edward. Let's not keep up appearances too much.'** Symbio supplied over their link.

"I don't have any dog food but how would you like a nice cut of steak and some mashed potatoes?" Aunt May asked.

"Woof!" Symbio said and wagged his tail eagerly for good measure. Aunt May smiled at this.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll be right back with everyone's dinner," Aunt May said and left for the kitchen.

When the woman was gone Eddie, Peter and Symbio sighed in relief.

"Whew, dodged that bullet," Peter said and wiped a nervous sweat from his face.

However, when Aunt May returned with a bowl of food for Symbio and placed it down beside the "dog" she fixed the two young men yet again with her questioning stare. Peter cleared his throat and said, "So, this whole thing really started when you hard your heart-attack last year, do you remember?" Aunt May nodded and so Peter continued. "While I hid it pretty well from you, inside I was a mess. I became cold and distant to my friends." Peter took on a grimace and said, "I even got close to having a tussle with Eddie."

Eddie grimaced, remembering that day when Eddie went to the hospital to visit Aunt May. The two were very close to duking it out there on the premises. "I wasn't doing much better," Eddie put in, "the lab was falling apart after the alien life-forms disappearance. With both of us in sour moods we were at each other's necks." Eddie became very somber and said, "The final nail in the coffin was me getting fired. I tried to adapt: get a new job, find a girl, concentrate on my studies…nothing worked. The stress just got to be too much and I broke down."

Aunt May nodded in understanding and Peter marveled at her ability to listen and not judge. He was so lucky to have an Aunt like her.

"So that day at the high school?" Aunt May asked.

Eddie shrugged. "I'm not really sure about that any more. I was so angry that day, and I can't remember what had set me off. I had somehow gotten into a mind-set that yelling at Peter would make things better."

Aunt May shook her head and said, "That's what untreated stress does to a person. All logic, all common sense goes right out the door."

Eddie and Peter chuckled sheepishly. Symbio gave them a dirty look, knowing full-well that they were thinking.

"So, you getting carted off yelling that my nephew was Spider-Man?"

"All the result of a serious mental breakdown, and I'm very sorry for it."

Aunt May again shook her head. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to," she said.

Eddie nodded before turning to Peter and saying, "I'm sorry." The older of the two couldn't help letting a tear fall down his cheek. Peter wasn't fairing much better as the two wrapped each other up in a bear hug. Aunt May huffed amusedly as she stood up and went to make everybody a plate of food, all the while muttering, "Teenagers are so silly."

Symbio couldn't agree more.


	5. Good Night

**Sorry for the short chapter; hopefully the next one will be longer! Enjoy! ^^**

**

* * *

Between Black and Red**

**5 - Good Night  
**

After dinner, Eddie decided that he would sleep in the guest room since he knew that neither Peter's bed nor the couch would have enough room for his muscular body. And plus, Symbio refused to sleep out in the open or with Peter because the brunette teen snored, a comment to which Peter stepped on Symbio's tail in reply.

So now Peter was blowing up the air mattress for Eddie while Symbio watched. After a minute the brunette had finished blowing up the mattress and sealed it up so that the air would stay in.

'**I don't see why you have to punish the air mattress,'** Symbio said and Peter looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean, Symbio?" Peter asked.

'**I mean, having a person of Eddie's body design sleep on that poor little thing would be like a fat person getting up on a horse; it'll break instantly. Plus the popping sound is bound to give your Aunt a second heart attack,'** Symbio said. Peter laughed at the comment.

"Eddie isn't that big, Symbio. He'll be able to lie on the mattress without making it pop," Peter said as he layed the sheets on the bed.

'**Please, do you have any idea how much that boy weighs? When we were together I was still attached to him even when he slept. It was agony to have that tree trunk body of his lay on me! I swear I thought I would suffocate every time he laid down on me. It was especially harsh when he layed on his stomach. Having his chest on me was like having a car on me. And he's only twenty,'** Symbio said. Peter laughed even more.

"Yeah well, having you as a second skin wasn't a real dream either," said a deep voice. The two other males turned to see it was Eddie leaning against the door-frame smirking. "You felt like pizza dough dipped in olive oil. And frankly you still do," Eddie said as he walked into the room.

'**Oh really? Well I don't think one who has skin that feels like dry bread should talk about another person's skin, Edward,'** Symbio said with a smirk, knowing that Eddie hated that name. The blonde glared at the border collie.

"Watch it Symbio, otherwise I'll tell Aunt May to make BBQ Hot Dogs for lunch tomorrow," Eddie warned seriously.

Peter was on the floor laughing now. He wondered, not for the first time today, if he had gone insane. This whole day was one big shock after the other: first, Eddie and the symbiote had returned, second, neither had any desire to harm Peter or anyone else, quite the contrary, they wanted to help, and now, the two were now speaking to each other like roommates who'd been living together for _far_ too long!

Once Peter gained control of his facilities he looked up to see Eddie standing over him with a smirk on his face. Peter blushed in embarrassment and took the hand that Eddie was offering him. Getting up off the floor he cleared his throat and said, "Well, now that I've proven to the both of you just how crazy I've become how about I leave you two to your sleep?" He walked over to Symbio and gave him a light scratch behind the ears; Symbio begrudgingly accepted. Then Peter gave Eddie a quick hug before leaving the guest room, closing the door as he did so.

He checked in on his Aunt quickly before going to his room and changing into nothing but a plain white t-shirt and boxers. He got in his bed, turned off the light and layed his head on his pillow. As he slept his mind wandered through the events of today, pleasantly surprised by all that had happened.

'**Well, you're certainly enjoying your stay her,'** Symbio said with a hint of amusement.

"Of course I am; why wouldn't? I haven't had a sleep-over with Peter since we were little."

'**But it isn't a sleepover. At least, not like those you two used to have. He's sleeping in one room while you're sleeping in another. The two of you should be sleeping in the same room, in the same **_**bed**_**,'** Symbio said causing Eddie to blush.

Back in the "good 'ole days" Eddie would sometimes come over to Peter's house to have sleep-overs with him. The two were so close because of their families that they considered each other brothers. In the beginning Peter would sleep in his bed and Eddie would sleep in the air mattress right next to Peter's bed. However, after the death of both Peter and Eddie's parents (Peter was nine and Eddie was twelve) Peter began having nightmares and would end up snuggled next to Eddie in the air mattress. Eventually the two just slept together in Peter's bed. Eventually, of course, Eddie had them stop the sleep-overs, saying that while they were appropriate when they were kids, they weren't appropriate anymore.

Eddie missed those days. He had really enjoyed having Peter lying next to him. He was Peter's shield, and he _loved_ being Peter's shield. The boy was so young, so naïve, so _small_, it would be only too easy for him to get hurt. But Eddie was always there for him, and he always would be.

Symbio smiled warmly at Eddie, knowing _exactly_ what was running around in the blonde's head. **'Dumb as a worm and just as blind; the answer is right there staring him in the face!'** Symbio thought to himself as he settled in next to Eddie on the air mattress.


	6. Everything's All Right

**So, I promised you a longer chapter, and so I give you a longer chapter! Sorry for the delay but school is really kicking both mine and Ralyena Starrling's butt's! A big thank you to those who have been reviewing. Your dedication has not gone unnoticed.**

**Dario Argento Syndrome, dreamcatcher shadow, spiderwriters, FreedomFighterLance, and nequam-tenshi! Ralyena and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts! We LOVE you! Please keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Simple as that. ^^  
**

**

* * *

Between Black and Red**

**6 - Everything's All Right  
**

The next morning, Peter was awoken to the sound of his alarm clock and the feeling of a wet tongue on his face.

'**Rise and shine silly adolescent human, you've got a dog to feed and a school to go to.'**

Peter groaned in frustration before opening his eyes. Right over him was Symbio, tongue hanging out and a grin/smirk adorning his canine face. Pushing the alien canine off his bed Peter then pulled himself up out of his warm and comfortable bed.

"Hang on Symbio, give me a sec to get my bearings."

'**By my estimation, you don't have a second. You must choose something to wear today, put it and your shoes on, comb your hair, brush your teeth, apply deodorant, eat breakfast, **_**and**_** feed the dog.'**

Symbio then got up right in Peter's face and said, **'Now pay attention because this is most important: while I **_**can**_** and certainly **_**will**_** eat human food I can't get any nutritional value from it without having spent at least an hour each day under a UV lamp. So, I hope you have one so you can set up a little 'tanning booth' for me in your closet.'**

Peter nodded before rising uneasily, since he was still a bit groggy, to his feet and fetched a UV lamp from one of the drawers at his desk. Going into his closet he reached up to the shelf rack running the length of the closet and pulled down a small quilt. He spread the quilt out on the floor before plugging the UV lamp into the nearest receptacle and setting the lamp over the quilt.

Giving Symbio a sarcastic smile he asked, "Does this suit you my king?"

Symbio trotted pompously over to his new "tanning booth", sniffed it, then looked over at Peter with an air of mock arrogance and said, **'I suppose it will do peasant.'**

Peter chuckled before going to his dresser drawers and pulled out a shirt. After putting it on he moved to his closet and, without messing up Symbio's UV bed, pulled out a pair of jeans. Now fully dressed Peter ruffled Symbio's head before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Peter entered the kitchen to see Eddie already at the table with a hot cup of coffee in his hand. Eddie offered Peter some but Peter refused, scrunching his nose in disgust. Instead Peter went for a bowl, spoon, the milk carton, and a box of cereal. "The breakfast of superheroes," Peter joked.

"Well, I've got Symbio set up in my closet with my UV lamp. He's probably waiting for one of us to bring him a bowl of food."

Eddie nodded. "Don't worry about it, I'll take him something." He then grinned and said, "You've got school, and unless you want to be late you should really get moving."

Peter laughed. "So I've been told. Symbio gave me a rather slobbery wake-up call before chewing me out on not moving fast enough."

Eddie smiled before taking on a funny look and handing the morning paper to Peter.

"It looks like Jameson is still in the business of putting the spotlight on people who'd rather stay in the shadows," Eddie said with both amusement and irritation. Peter could see why, the morning edition of 'The Daily Bugle' had a large photo of Eddie and Symbio together. Above the photo the headline read:

"**BLACK-ARACH: SPIDER-MAN'S SIDEKICK OR TEAMMATE?"**

"'Black-Arach'? That's the best Jameson could come up with?" Peter said with amusement in his voice as well.

Eddie chuckled. "Hey, I'm perfectly fine with the name, it's the fact that Jameson is already trying to smear it like he does yours. Is nothing sacred?"

"To J. Jonah Jameson…no," replied Peter. As Eddie put the paper away Peter finished his bowl before running back upstairs to clean himself up and get his shoes. Brushing his teeth and applying deodorant didn't take long and his hair didn't need as much combing this morning as it usually did. His shoes took maybe three minutes. Coming back downstairs he was about to wave Eddie goodbye when he saw the Eddie was at the front door, apparently waiting for him.

"Uh, Eddie? What'cha doing?"

"What is it look like I'm doing Genius," Eddie teased with a grin, "I'm walking my Bro to school like I used to."

"Oh, works for me!" Peter said with a smile on his face. When Eddie had still been a student at Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School the two would walk together to school and back home. This was certainly going to be a pleasant trip down memory lane.

As the two walked down the sidewalk towards the school Peter began to wonder about the whole having a friend, turned enemy, turned friend again living with him and Aunt May.

'_Is it just because of the fact that we used to be friends that I'm letting Eddie into my life again? Or is it because I pity him? No, it's not out of pity, I know that much. It's just not in me to pity someone no matter how sad they are. And with Eddie, I feel like I'm doing the right thing in giving him a second chance. Mostly because we're friends but also for another reason that I just can't put my finger on._' Peter thought to himself.

As the brunette looked down in thought Eddie looked at him with wondering blue hues, pondering quite a bit himself.

'_I wonder what he's thinking about. Probably thinking about the whole me and Symbio being allies thing. I wouldn't be surprised. I mean it is a really weird situation and sometimes I can't even believe it myself, but I know one thing is for sure; I want to make up for what happened between me and Peter. And no matter what I'll have to do to reach that goal, I'll do it._' Eddie thought with determination.

It wasn't long before Eddie and Peter were at the school and the brunette turned to his blonde friend.

"Well I guess this is my stop," Peter said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Eddie said and looked to the side.

There was a moment of silence between them before Peter said, "Listen, I'm not doing much of anything after school, so how about after I get out we can go and buy you some new clothes?"

Eddie looked back at Peter with a shocked look. "Are you sure about that? I mean people around here basically think I'm a nut job after the whole incident here at the school," Eddie said, unsure of the outing.

"Please Eddie, this is New York. Weirder things have happened and you shouting about being a villain is about as tame as it could possibly get," Peter said.

"Well, that is true," Eddie agreed.

"So what do you say?" Peter asked again. After a moment Eddie replied, "Sure, why not? I could use the fresh air."

Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck in a big hug. "Great. Pick me up around 3:30pm. Bye, Eddie," Peter said and ran off to the building just as the bell began to ring.

Eddie stared at the young web-slinger as he ran to the school with a shocked look from what had just happened. Eddie smiled softly and turned around, heading back to the Parker house.

As Eddie walked in he heard what sounded like whimpers of pain from an animal. Eddie figured it was Symbio since he was the only animal around here. He walked into the dining room, which seemed to be the source of the whimpering, and soon heard Aunt May's voice.

"Now, now, Symbio just relax. This will only take a moment," Aunt May said. Eddie looked at the woman who had her back turned and it seemed that she was struggling with something.

"Aunt May? What's going on?" the blonde asked. The old woman turned around and smiled at Eddie.

"Oh, hello Edward; I was just giving Symbio a little makeover," Aunt May said. Eddie's mouth turned up into a slight grin at what he heard.

"Really? Do you mind if I see him?" Eddie asked, truly curious about what Symbio looked like now after his 'makeover'.

"Of course! He is your dog after all. Okay Symbio, let's show Eddie your new look," Aunt May said and moved out of the way so that Eddie could see what his "dog" looked like, and what he saw was a complete shock.

Symbio's fur was all wavy and curly and he was wearing a blue vest and a black leather collar. The look on his face showed just how Symbio felt: furious and embarrassed.

Eddie was silent for a while until his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Well, Symbio, I have to say that you look quite adorable. I really like that vest you're wearing; it goes well with your eyes," Eddie said with a grin and Symbio growled lowly.

"I went to the pet store and they had a sale on accessories for dogs. I just couldn't resist. I hope you don't mind, Eddie," Aunt May said.

"Oh no, Aunt May. I don't mind at all. In fact, right now I couldn't be happier," Eddie said with the grin still on his face.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going so that I can meet with my card game club. Today it's Gin and I made a bet with Mrs. Rodgers that if I win the game she has to pay for that new electronic weed-whacker that I always wanted. Good-bye, Eddie." And with that said Aunt May left the dining room and went off to the door.

Once the door closed, Eddie started to laugh like he was being tickled by millions of feathers. Symbio stood on his hind legs and with an enraged look shouted, **'Shut up, you pest! Don't you dare say a word of this to Parker! I swear I'll wrap myself around you so tight that your head will pop off!'**

Eddie laughed for a good three minutes before he finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Symbio. I didn't mean to...laugh...at you," Eddie said and chuckled between his words.

'**Oh of course you didn't mean to, Eddie, because you were obviously being mind-controlled to laugh at me! Ugh, why do humans assume that this crap is cute?'** Symbio asked as he ripped the vest off with his teeth.

"Aw, come on Symbio, it wasn't that bad. I thought you looked pretty cute," Eddie said with a smile.

'**Shut up, you beef-cake. I'm going back to my tanning booth to heat off the feel of that damned fabric! This is the last time I come out while that woman is around unless she's making food!'** Symbio shouted as he walked up the stairs.

Eddie laughed again as the dog left the dining room.

The day seemed to drag on slowly for both young men. It seemed the whole day was revolving around the forthcoming trip to the mall and everything else was just wasting time.

At the stroke of 3:30pm the classroom doors inside Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School blew open and a flood of students poured out. Everyone had somewhere to be (preferably somewhere that wasn't school) and had to be there _now_.

Peter Parker walked out the front door with his friends Gwen Stacey and Harry Osborn flanking him on his left and right respectively.

They were talking about nothing in particular when Gwen stopped them and asked, "Uh, guys? Is that Eddie Brock over there?" She was pointing over to the gated entrance to the school-grounds where a young man only two or three years older than them stood, wearing his trademark blue jeans, white t-shirt, and leather jacket. He seemed to have noticed their starring and was smiling sheepishly at them.

Peter blushed, already calculating in his head the chances of the school population running away screaming in terror versus them pulling out pitchforks and running after Eddie.

"Uh…yeah, that is definitely Eddie," Peter said.

Gwen and Harry looked at Peter; questions and confusion clear on their faces. Peter sighed and drudged up the best excuse he'd been able to come up with during History.

"He had a really bad breakdown and that's all it was. Stress from losing his job at the lab, plus worrying about Aunt May and me…then because I lashed out at him during Aunt May's crisis, he in turn lashed out at me."

Harry looked like he sort of believed it; Gwen wasn't so convinced.

"Look guys, I know how bad it must have looked last year but, it's all behind us now. He met me after school yesterday, we talked about it over Aunt May's cooking, Aunt May included…everything is fine. He got some help and is doing great. He's even staying with Aunt May and I until he can get back on his feet." Peter was desperate to get over this little hump that he knew was going to come along sooner or later and get back to the normal flow. "Why don't you guys say 'hi' to him; I'm sure he'd like that."

The three friends walked over to Eddie who was still smiling sheepishly. He couldn't lip-read or anything but he was quite certain that Peter had been laying down a lie to explain Eddie's outburst.

He smiled at Gwen, his second best-friend. "Hey Gwen. How are you?"

"Good," Gwen replied, still uncertain but trying to make an effort. "Pete told us about your breakdown and that you got some counseling. He said you're staying with him and his aunt."

"Uh, yeah," Eddie said, "Yeah I'm staying with Peter and Aunt May."

An silence that was awkward in every sense of the word fell upon the four before Harry cleared his throat and clapped Eddie on his shoulder saying, "That's good, we're glad to see you back and doing well. I haven't seen Peter this happy since…ever!"

Peter blushed and Eddie grinned. Gwen looked back and forth between the two and smiled. This was definitely for real. Eddie was back, just as he had always been, and he and Peter were back to where _they_ had always been. She hugged Eddie and said, "Welcome back," before grabbing Harry's arm and guiding him away, saying something about a group project they needed to get started on in English Literature.

Eddie and Peter laughed before hailing a taxi and hopping in, telling the driver to head for the mall.

"Well that wasn't nearly as painful as I thought. I mean, it was a little iffy at first but Harry managed to break the ice," Eddie said, a relaxed smile on his face.

"Yeah, being on the football team and hanging around the popular people has certainly helped Harry's social skills," Peter said. "Although," Peter said while blushing, "I could have done without him proclaiming to the world how high I am on the emotional scale."

Eddie laughed before giving Peter a one-arm squeeze of affection.


	7. Two Blondes Don't Make a Right

**HERE IT IS! The long awaited seventh chapter of Ralyena and my epic love-adventure! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

* * *

**Between Black and Red**

**7 - Two Blondes Don't Make a Right**

It took the taxi less than twenty minutes to deliver the two young men safely to their destination. Midtown Mall was a hot-spot for children, teenagers, and adults; a Mecca of human civilization, "and American Capitalism," as Gwen had pointed out at one time. It was a three-story building in the shape of a cross; each leg of equal length. At the end of each leg was one of the four major shops in all of the United States: JC Penny's, Macys, Sears, and Dillards. Other shops included bookstores, video game stores, miscellaneous electronics, and of course, the food court which was located at the center of the cross.

The two went from store to store pulling down shirts, shorts, jeans, and other accessories for Eddie to try on. Eddie's style was relatively plain and simple: white shirt, blue jeans, and black leather jacket. He wouldn't have looked out of place in 'Grease'. Peter had made a note of this to the blonde, giggling while doing so.

Peter paid for everything with the money he'd been saving for a new camera. However, he had decided that Eddie's needs were greater than his.

By the end of their excursion Eddie had gotten two polos, three t-shirts, a new pair of jeans, and two shorts. They still had some money left and so treated themselves to two large pretzels. As they sat in the food court, enjoying their snack, they conversed with each other.

"This city hasn't changed much at all." Eddie said.

"Nope." Peter agreed with a smile, "Still the same kooky city as always. It's gotten a lot safer, though."

"I can imagine. Spiderman's got this city well-protected. I gotta ask you though," Eddie said with a serious look, "do you ever tire of being Spiderman? Do you ever regret it?"

Peter looked down at the table in contemplation and said, "No…to both. I admit being Spiderman is very challenging and time-consuming, but it's also very rewarding. A woman can walk down a street at night and feel confident that she won't get mugged. A guy can run a convenience store and feel confident that he won't get robbed. The world _needs_ Spiderman."

"But do you? After everything that's happened to me, Harry, and Jameson's son, can you honestly say _you_ need Spiderman?" Eddie asked.

Peter looked at the blonde with both suspicion and curiosity and asked, "What are you getting at Eddie?"

Eddie sighed and said, "I respect what your Uncle Ben told you about 'great power' and 'great responsibility', but don't you think that every once in a while the world needs to give its hero's a break and save itself?"

"Eddie…" Peter started.

"No, Peter. No 'if's or 'but's. You give so much to this city and expect nothing in return and as a result you lost me to the symbiote, Harry to the Goblin, and others." Eddie stated then paused to look Peter straight in the eye before continuing, "I care about you Pete. Maybe more than I should. The point is I don't want to see Peter Parker suffer so that New York City can have its damn hero."

Peter was shocked at Eddie's words…and very _touched_! He was about to reply when someone rudely said, "_Awwww_, ain't that sweet? Big-Bad-Brock's got a crush on Itty-Bitty-Petey!"

Eddie and Peter blushed a deep shade of red as the offending speaker presented themself before the two: Flash Thompson. Peter groaned softly in annoyance.

"Shut up Thompson. You don't even know what you're talking about." Peter said with a glare, although due to his blush it couldn't be taken seriously.

"I know two people flirting when I see it, Petey. And you lovebirds are no exception. Have to say though I'm not surprised. I always figured that your whole "bro" thing was just a front for _this_." Flash stated with a knowing grin. Eddie stood up and gave Flash a hard glare, his blush long gone.

"If I were you Thompson I'd leave before your front turns black and blue." Eddie warned and clenched his fist to emphasize his point.

"Please, Brock. You think I'm scared of you? I can take you on any time anywhere. But I don't think I should do it now unless you want me to shame you in front of your little boyfriend." Flash said with a growing smirk. Eddie started to walk around the table with his fist raised but Peter grabbed his arm.

"Eddie forget it. He's not worth your time." Peter said.

"But Peter…." Eddie started.

"Don't worry about it Eddie, let's just go home. If you do I'll have Aunt May make you your favorite dessert as a reward." Peter whispered to his friend and hoped that this would persuade Eddie to let it go.

It seemed to work because the nice blonde seemed to have contemplated this. Then after a moment Eddie sighed and brought down his fist.

"Alright. I'll let it go." Eddie said which made Peter smile.

"Good. Let me get the bags and we'll call for a cab." Peter said and went over to grab the bags by the table. At this Flash scoffed.

"So you went shopping to? That sure sounds like something a couple would do." The rude blonde said with a chuckle. Eddie growled lowly but didn't say anything. Peter came back so Eddie turned his scowl into a somewhat forced smile.

"Let's get going then." Peter said and Eddie nodded in agreement. The two walked by Thompson and paid him no mind, but as Peter passed the jock he whispered,

"Don't go left." Peter warned in a sing-song voice. Flash looked at the retreating teen confusedly at hearing.

"What does he mean 'don't go left'?" Flash wondered. He looked in the direction Peter warned not to go and huffed defiantly before walking in said direction, "I'll go wherever the hell I want to." Flash grumbled to himself.

Once Flash took another step he tripped over something and wailed dramatically as he landed not on the food court floor but on someone else. After getting his bearings the rude blonde looked to see who he fell on and was shocked to see that it was Mr. Jones, the high school principal. The older man looked at Flash with a shocked look before narrowing his eyes.

"Mr. Thompson, you truly give a whole new meaning to 'bumping into you'." The man said. Flash gave a nervous chuckle and hastily helped the principal up.

"S-Sorry about that, Sir. I wasn't looking where I was going." Flash said as he brushed the man off.

"Well I hope you'll be looking where you're going at school tomorrow for what I have in store for you." The principal said with a glare and Flash gulped nervously.

From the food court exit Eddie and Peter were chuckling amongst themselves.

"It's amazing what strength a single strand of web can have." Peter said.

"It sure is. Now I'm glad you made me let what Thompson said go. Your form of payback was way better." Eddie complimented.

"It usually is." Peter said and the two left the mall with a smile on their faces while Thompson left with egg on his.

And later that night Eddie's dessert tasted even sweeter as the memory of Flash's encounter with their principal played back in his mind.


	8. Puppy Love

**Ralyena****: Hello all. This is Ralyena Starrling saying that I'm happy to present to you the new chapter of my and Ex Mentis' story. This is a special chapter in which we'll be giving Symbio the spotlight. Now for a few words from our friend Ex Mentis:**

**Mentis****: Thank you my dear Ralyena! I must say, this is quite a funny chapter isn't it? We've spent so much time on Peter and Eddie that we've nearly neglected poor Symbio! But fear not! As the old saying goes: every dog has his day! And today is gonna be Symbio's day!**

**Disclaimer - Yeah, if Raly and I owned Spider-Man...X3 oh what mischief we'd manage! Hey, give Stan Lee a call and tell him what you think about EddiexPeter! lolz**

* * *

**Between Black and Red**

**8 - Puppy Love**

The next day, it was in the early hours of the morning when a voice shouting in Peter and Eddie's heads woke them up.

'**Parker! Brock! Get down in the living room right now and get me out of this Hell!' **shouted the voice of Symbio, the alien Border Collie.

Both teens rushed down stairs and looked around the living room to see just what was wrong with Symbio. What they saw was absolutely shocking.

….Symbio was dressed up like Elvis Presley, curly hair and all, courtesy of Aunt May! Said woman looked up to see her nephew and his friend.

"Good morning, boys! You both came at just the right time. I finished with Symbio's new look. I began to notice what a sleek look his fur had and how it reminded me of Elvis Presley. And I just had to go with the idea while it was still hot," Aunt May said.

Eddie's face broke out into a huge grin while Peter was biting the inside of his cheek in an attempt not to laugh.

"It looks great Aunt May. The curl really suits Symbio," Eddie said in an amused voice that Symbio just couldn't stand.

"Thank you, Eddie. What do you think Peter?" Aunt May asked. After composing himself enough to make sure he wouldn't laugh the brunette replied.

"There are no words to describe how amazing Symbio looks." Peter said with a forced calm smile.

'"_**Amazingly stupid" he meant to say. I'll bet he's just laughing on the inside,"**_Symbio thought bitterly to himself.

"Well I'm sure you all are hungry. Come along, I want to try out a new lumberjack breakfast spread on you boys before I make it for my card game club next week," Aunt May said and no complaints about sampling the spread were spoken.

After breakfast, Eddie walked Peter to school along with Symbio once the dog took off his Elvis costume and "asked" them if he could go for a walk. Both teens knew however that Symbio just wanted to get away from Aunt May before she got another designing idea, but they didn't mention it considering the tight hold the dog had on their necks.

"Good-bye, fellas!" Peter called out as he rushed off to the building.

"Bye, Pete!" Eddie called back. After the school doors closed Symbio stretched out and looked at the blonde.

'**Well I don't know about you, my dear host, but I'm going for a walk,' **Symbio said and started to head down the street.

"By yourself? Are you sure that's safe to do?" Eddie asked.

'**Of course. I'm wearing a leather collar Aunt May gave to me with Parker's phone number on it. It's the one thing she put on me that I tolerate. If I get lost I'll just go up to some human and have them call you. I'll meet you here when it's time to pick up Parker,' **Symbio said and walked down the street.

"Don't get dirty if you head down the alley. Aunt May would hate to see your Elvis curl ruined," Eddie said with a grin.

'**Shut up!' **Symbio shouted.

Symbio walked down the New York streets thankful that it was such a sunny day. It did wonders for his molecules and helped his makeshift fur look more real. Some humans moved to pet him and surprisingly to himself Symbio obliged them and even gave a cute puppy face. He assumed that it was due to his time with Parker and his aunt that made him friendlier to humans. It didn't seem like such a repulsing idea when he thought more about it. Months ago when he used to live in space Symbio would have scoffed at the idea of being friendly with anyone, especially humans, but now here he was acting like the white picket fence dog.

This realization made Symbio scoff humorously. Him being genuinely friendly instead of manipulatively friendly? What would be next, falling in love with the next person or creature he sees?

The alien Border collie was about to walk by the entrance of a butcher shop when a flash ran passed him and a human followed out after it.

"Hey you mangy mutt! You come back with my corn beef!" Shouted the butcher with a very enraged look.

'_**I wonder who got him so angry?'**_Symbio thought to himself and looked to see who the butcher was shouting at and once he did everything went in slow motion.

It was a beautiful male Shiba Inu dog with perfect caramel brown fur, swamp green eyes and a mocha brown colored muzzle. He was so mesmerized that he didn't notice the butcher shouting at him until he threw a pot at him.

"You aren't going to get any of my corn beef like you're friend! Get out of here, you thief!" the butcher shouted as he continued his pot assault on Symbio who decided to get while the getting was good. But instead of going down the street he followed after the Shiba Inu into the alley. Not to get the meat back for the butcher, certainly not after he threw pots at him, but because Symbio's curiosity told him to.

He didn't have to go far before he found the handsome canine lounging on a ratty old loveseat that someone had thrown out. The Shiba Inu was certainly going to town on the corned beef, but stopped to look up at his 'guest'.

Up close, Symbio decided, the Shiba Inu was even more handsome than he originally thought. His eyes seemed to look deep into Symbio, searching for something. Apparently, it found what it was looking for because it seemed to grin (as only alien shape-shifting dogs can) and patted the second cushion, inviting Symbio to join him. Symbio gulped, swallowing his nerves, and leaped up onto the offered seat.

**:You don't have to be so nervous, I won't bite,:** the Shiba Inu said.

Wait...the Shiba Inu spoke...telepathically...to Symbio...

'**Huh?'**

The Shiba Inu loosed a barking laugh while pushing over some of the corned beef for Symbio to have.

**:You'd have thought you'd never met another Psyio-morph before.:**

Seeing the sustained look of confusion on Symbio's face, the Shiba Inu paled and said, **You do know what you and I are, right?**

'**Apparently we're called Psyio-morphs,'** Symbio replied, still trying to wrap his brain around this development. **'I suppose my next question is, who are you? And how did you get to Earth?'**

**:You do realize that you asked two questions, not one? Any way, my name Caior-Naj...but you can call me Caior,: **the Shiba Inu said with a grin.**  
**

'**My name is Symbio. Now, how did you get to Earth?'**

**:I was stuck inside an asteroid which was pummeling towards Earth. It broke up on re-entry and I ended up splattered against an antenna. I was weak, but I made do soaking up the residual EM waves. I also learned everything I know about Homo-Sapien culture through soaking up those EM waves. Eventually I became strong enough to take on a form and so chose this. What do you think?:**

'**Quite handsome,'** Symbio replied before thinking. He blushed and looked away, nibbling at the corned beef, while Caior gave him an appraising look while grinning.

**:You're not too bad yourself.:**

'**Oh shut it. Now, I must be off before my humans start to wonder where I am.'**

**:Humans?:**

'**Yes, it is a rather long story. The summary is that I splattered myself on a space shuttle, caused it to crash, and then bonded myself to one human, and then another when the first removed me. I was different then. No mind, just instincts telling me to feed on negative emotions.'**

Symbio was about to leave when Caior asked, **:What are their names? Maybe I could look up where they live and visit you sometime. I do miss being with another Psyio-morph.:**

Symbio blushed but smiled, he too had enjoyed their little talk.

'**Their names are Peter Parker and Eddie Brock,'** he said before dashing off leaving Caior to ponder this.

_**:Parker huh? How very interesting.:**_


	9. CaiorNaj

**Sorry for the delay, but there was a bit of confusion regarding who would do the first half of this chapter. That, plus a lost version of this chapter, and Ra****lyena Starrling moving and still in the process of organizing all her stuff, and of course the new school semester for me...we got side-tracked A LOT! So, I bring you what has been completed in regards to chapter 9. I hope to, eventually, get a completed vers up before...well, before the end of the year to be honest.**

UPDATE: This chapter has been completed! Thanks to Ralyenna Starrling for getting back to me on this!  


**Disclaimer: Raly and I own nothin!**

* * *

**Between Black and Red**

**9 - Caior-Naj**

By the time Symbio returned to Peter's school, it was roughly ten minutes before the young man was due to get out. Eddie was already there, sitting on a nearby bench and reading a magazine. Symbio walked up to the bench, jumped up, and sat himself down. Eddie looked away from the magazine and greeted Symbio.

"So, how was your walk?" Eddie asked.

**'Interesting, to say the least. The details are a bit complicated, so I wish to wait until Peter comes out so that I only have to relay the events of my day once,'** Symbio said.

Eddie raised an eyebrow at Symbio's tone; the usual arrogance was there, but there was a hint of agitation and embarrassment. Eddie didn't know whether to be amused or concerned.

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?" he asked.

Symbio looked at him with a rather ugly look and said, **'No Blondie, that's **_**your**_** department.'**

"Ouch, mind retracting the claws a bit?" Eddie replied.

Symbio huffed and hung his head in semi-shame before grunting out a, **'Sorry.'**

"I'm sorry, run that by us again?" Peter asked with a bit of confusion and trepidation.

The two young men and 'dog' were sitting out on the patio of a hot-dog joint, and Symbio had just relayed to them everything that had happened with Caior-Naj.

Symbio growled lightly and said slowly as if he were explaining a simple concept to a human toddler, **'I met a dog who, like me, isn't a dog, but a shape-shifting pile of goo. And, apparently, we are called "Psyio-morphs".'**

Peter and Eddie were both stunned and speechless. Never before had the question come up of where Symbio had come from or what he was...they'd both spent so much time enjoying the power granted from being bonded to him, and then trying to remove him from their persons!

But now Symbio had a name, a species he could relate to! Were there others? Why couldn't Symbio remember these details? Why wasn't this Caior-Naj trying to blow up Manhattan? Peter and Eddie were popping out question after question, and all Symbio could do was reply to each one with an annoyed, **'I don't know!'**

Eventually the two young men settled enough to allow Symbio to get a word in edge-wise.

**'Caior's presence in Manhattan is certainly a mystery, and it also presents a modicum of concern given my own past. However, I do believe it is in all of our best interests to not jump to conclusions. We will track down Caior, and clear up all these questions and concerns in a civilized manner. So, would the two of you just calm down for one second!'**

"Sorry," the two young men said in unison.

**'Better,'** Symbio replied with a grin.

The next day Peter was back in school, so Eddie and Symbio ran through as many alleys in Manhattan as they could. It was getting close to the time for Peter to get out of school when Symbio spotted him: the caramel-brown fur, the swamp green eyes...

**'Eddie, he's this way!'** Symbio cried out before going after the dog as fast as he could with Eddie in hot pursuit.

Eddie and Symbio ran through the alley chasing after the mysterious canine in disguise. The trash cans, clutter and several alley cats proved to be great obstacles which put them farther behind the fast creature.

"Man, Caior-Naj sure has a fast set of legs on him!" Eddie said.

**'**T**rue, but I'm faster without legs.' **Symbio said and before Eddie could ask what he meant the Psyio-morph changed into his goo form and slithered swiftly after the dog.

Caior-Naj was so focused on running that he didn't notice the black pile of goo slide past him until it changed back into Symbio's dog form in front of him. The dog stopped dead in his tracks and growled at Symbio.  
**  
:Out of my way, bub!:** Caior-Naj demanded.  
**  
'I'm afraid, my extraterrestrial friend, that such a request isn't about to come true. Now, I have some questions for to...' **But Symbio stopped talking once he got a good look at the mysterious canine.

Once again, Symbio was caught off guard by the silky and shining caramel brown fur, and the beautiful swamp green eyes. Something about this form was so very appealing to Symbio. He would have kept gazing in awe if it weren't for a voice calling out to him.

**:****Hey!: **Caior-Naj shouted.

**'****Huh?' **Symbio asked.

**:****I said since you chased me through this whole alley, I guess you deserve having your questions answered, so what do you want?: **Caior-Naj asked.

"Seems like I came just in time to hear some answers." Said a voice and the two dogs looked back to see Eddie.

**:****This human can understand our native tongue?: **The Psyio-morph asked shockingly.

**'****I'll explain that once you explain how and when you got here and what your intentions are.' **Symbio stated.

**:****Alright. But let's go somewhere else, shall we? I don't want anymore junk than there already is on my paws.: **Caior-Naj said. Eddie and Symbio nodded in agreement and they all headed towards the park near by.

After they all got settled Eddie broke the ice.

"Now onto the first question; How did you get here?" Eddie asked.

**:****The same way most inter-galactic goo species get to foreign planets. I was attached to a rock that your astronauts found, floating in space, and so they took it, brought it down, and when they turned their backs I slithered out and looked around the city. After I got more acquainted with the planet and it's customs I assumed the identity of a regular dog. This may be New York but even a slithering pile of caramel brown goo will turn a few heads, and not in a good way.: **Caior-Naj explained.

**'****When did you get here?' **Symbio asked.

**:****Around the same time as you did. You probably didn't sense my presence in my rock because I cloaked it to make sure none of those Nobel Prize hunters knew that there really was life out there with them. Actually I snuck out before the ship even crashed.: **Caior-Naj stated.

"And you've just been hanging around here all this time? Not even trying to take on a host and cause destruction?" Eddie asked.

**:****Oh no. Your little friend in black and white here was doing the destruction part very well on his own from what I saw in the papers. And besides, it doesn't get me free food hand outs from the humane people of this town that can't stand seeing a poor doggie go hungry.: **Caior-Naj said with a grin.

**'So you have no intentions of destroying this city, much less the world?'** Symbio asked.

Caior chuckled and replied, **:No more than you do. Now, is the interogation over? Can I please get back to being left alone?:**

"Yeah, I think we're done here," Eddie said, relieved to hear that this new symbiote wasn't going to cause problems.

Symbio, though, gave a half-hearted glare and said, **'But, as these humans say, don't leave town, are we clear?'**

Caior grinned again before coming right up to Symbio and giving him a small but suggestive lick on Symbio's nose before saying, **:Crystal,:** and leaving the alley, leaving Symbio stunned and Eddie amused.


	10. CHAPTER 9 COMPLETE

**This is an update to inform you that Chapter 9 has been completed. Ralyena Starrling was finally able to finish her portion. Both of us have been so busy with life, and I'm just glad that she was able to get back to me at all. So, if you still love this fic, don't just give me all the praise, give**** Raly some love too!**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1717002 / Ralyena_Starrling**

**Chapter 10 will be up soon, so have patience my friends and fans! Thank you!  
**


End file.
